


Rainy Day Activity

by indigorose50



Series: Indigowallbreaker's Lazytown Prompts [95]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Sharing, Tumblr Prompt, rainy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 04:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12762774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: Prompt: Could you maybe write something about Stingy and Stephanie having to share an umbrella? (Probably Stingy's umbrella)





	Rainy Day Activity

Stephanie frowned at the heavy rain falling outside the school’s front doors. She and Stingy had stayed after to help the teacher clean their classroom, but now they were going to get caught in a rain storm. She turned to Stingy to ask if he wanted to wait inside for it to let up. Instead, she jumped back as he opened a wide, yellow umbrella.

“See you tomorrow, Stephanie,” he said. He walked down the steps and into the rain. 

“Hey! Stingy!” He turned back. “Can we walk home together?”

Stingy looked confused, “But you live on the other side of town! I’m not heading that way.”

“Yeah but I don’t wanna get wet...”

“You want me to  _share_ my  _umbrella_??”

Stephanie clasped her hands together, “Pleeeease?”

Stingy opened his mouth, closed it, sighed, and finally said, “Alright, fine.”

With a grin, Stephanie jumped down the steps to join him. Stingy kept a tight grip on  _his_  umbrella as they walked. He seemed annoyed at having to share with Stephanie but as they made their way through town, talking about the cleanup and what they liked to do on rainy days, he started smiling again.

When they reached Stephanie’s door, she held it open. “Thanks, Stingy! You’re a good friend.”

Stingy did a good job of looking put out, sticking his nose in the air with a huff, “Remember to bring your  _own_  umbrella next time.” He spun his umbrella. “And you’re welcome.”

“Want to come inside and have some hot cocoa before you go?”

Stingy’s whole face changed at the idea and he stepped inside right away.

Walking home with Stingy and having hot chocolate turned into Stephanie’s favorite rainy day activity. And through Stingy would gripe about having to share his things, it was obvious it was his favorite too.


End file.
